CLOSER
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: "Kau adalah wanita yang lemah dan bodoh." Kagome meyakinkan Sesshomaru bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan itu tidak benar. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan semua kepadanya? Sampai sumur pemakan tulang menutup, ia tetap tidak bisa menyampaikannya. Gift fic for Taisho no Miko, HBD.


**CLOSER**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Kagome terpana melihat ruangan yang disebut kamar pengantinnya. Semua dekorasinya terlihat istimewa dan memang seistimewa malam ini. Aura cinta terlihat di setiap sudut, mulai dari kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang bertaburan di ujung tempat tidur, suasana temaram hingga wangi romantis ruangan yang tercium di hidungnya. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat dan melempar senyum. Jantungnya bergetar hebat tidak terkendali dan tiba – tiba ia merasa gugup. Kagome semakin gugup ketika dari belakang pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya menurunkan pakaian secara perlahan dan membebaskannya dari kewajiban menutupi tubuh indahnya. Saat tangan kekarnya itu melepas pilinan tali yang membentuk pinggang, terpaksa Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya karena jari-jemari Sesshomaru tidak sengaja menyentuh titik – titik erotis yang membuatnya nafsu seketika. Ingin rasanya Kagome memohon agar Sesshomaru segera menciumnya, namun ia tahu kalau Sesshomaru sangat menikmati momen demi momen melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya.

Dan ketika tidak ada lagi selembar benang pun bertengger di raga, Sesshomaru memeluknya dari belakang dan secara lambat ia menciumi tengkuknya. Ciumannya begitu penuh kasih dan sayang namun mampu melambungkan Kagome ke tempat yang paling indah. Inci demi inci kulit di lehernya tidak ada yang luput dari kecupan mesranya dan sementara tangan kekarnya mengembara ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Menyentuh payudara dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Kagome tidak tahan dan mendesah pelan, seperti ada sengatan listrik dengan energi kecil yang menyetrum jantungnya.

Sesshomaru memutar badan _miko_ kecilnya hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Sesshomaru tersenyum kagum memandang tubuh indah wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Temaram cahaya yang keluar dari lilin sebagai dekorasi di samping tempat tidur menonjolkan siluet seksi tubuh Kagome dan sambil menghela napas panjang Sesshomaru semakin bergairah.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik." Sesshomaru berkata lirih tepat di samping telinga Kagome.

Kagome tersipu mendengar pujian yang keluar dari bibir sang _Daiyoukai_. Tanpa banyak bicara Sesshomaru mengangkat dan merebahkan Kagome di atas ranjang. Bibir basahnya menjelajahi seluruh wajah dan yang bisa Kagome lakukan adalah memejamkan mata sambil menikmati setiap kecupan halus di kening, alis, hidung, dan semua lekuk di wajahnya tidak ada yang luput dari belai basah bibirnya. Namun itu belum seberapa, ketika lidahnya mengulum bibir Kagome dan memanjakan syaraf – syaraf halus yang dengan mesra seakan membawanya terbang dan tangan besar Sesshomaru sibuk bergerilya mengelus paha mulusnya. Kagome menggeliat dan sungguh merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Puas dengan bibirnya, kini bibir indah Sesshomaru turun menciumi dagu, leher, dan kemudian bagian dada pasangannya. Pelan tapi pasti ia menjilati setiap senti tubuh mulus wanitanya. Kagome mulai merintih pelan dan ketika ia menjilati pucuk payudaranya sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas, ia pun mulai mengerang. Erangan penuh kenikmatan yang ia terima tidak bisa ia sangkal. Memang benar malam pertama adalah surga dunia dan mereka berdua sedang menuju kesana. Sesshomaru melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Kagome dan merengkuhnya untuk lebih merapatkan lagi tubuhnya. Kagome membalas dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru menatap mata Kagome dengan pancaran sinar kebahagiaan di hatinya. Sesshomaru mulai mengecup bibir indah Kagome lagi dengan lembut dan berulang-ulang seperti tidak akan pernah puas dengan rasa manis yang begitu memabukkan. Menghisap daging kenyal itu seolah tidak ada habisnya dan mereka terus melakukan hal seperti itu hingga akhirnya berhenti untuk mengatur napas mereka, lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

Kagome meremas rambut silver milik Sesshomaru dan menekannya lebih kuat guna memperdalam ciuman yang Sesshomaru berikan. Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang mereka terima membuat batang tubuh keduanya semakin mengeras dan tegak. Kagome bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana sudah cukup sesak dan mengganjal, dan menuntut untuk segera di tuntaskan. Erangan, desahan, dan sensasi kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan menjadikan kamar itu ramai oleh kedua insan yang sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kagome terus terlontar bagaikan untaian nada yang menggairahkan bagi Sesshomaru. Tubuh Kagome yang berada di atas ranjang dengan Sesshomaru yang berada di atasnya masih terus menggerakkan pinggangnya tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mencapai titik tertinggi klimaksnya.

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk dari jendela seakan mengusik pasangan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kagome membuka mata perlahan dan takjub saat ia melihat pria dengan paras yang sangat indah sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia merasakan tangan besar Sesshomaru masih merangkul pinganggnya dengan sangat erat dan memberikan kenyamanan saat ia memeluknya. Perasaan senang menghantui Kagome karena ia bisa dengan leluasa memandangi wajah tampan sesshomaru yang sedang tertidur. Jemari Kagome bergerak dengan sendirinya menelusuri wajah tampan Sesshomaru. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, tanda magenta di pipinya, semua ia telusuri tanpa tertinggal. Dengan kecupan indah di bibirnya, tanpa sadar telah membangunkan sang pemilik wajah lalu membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya kau suka menciumi Sesshomaru ini." Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil setelah merasakan bibirnya telah dicium Kagome.

"Um, Selamat pagi Sesshomaru." Dengan wajah yang memerah Kagome terlihat gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _my love."_ Sesshomaru mencium kening Kagome dengan lembut dan masih dengan tangan yang merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kagome! Kagome." Suara Inuyasha memecah suasana kala itu dan khawatir dengan Kagome karena ia tidur dengan mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan desahan yang membuatnya cemas.

"Ah…" Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari suatu hal bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Mimpi tentang Sesshomaru tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan ia merasa bingung.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Inuyasha yang masih sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Inuyasha." Kagome mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya yang masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia terheran mengapa sang penguasa wilayah barat itu bisa hadir di mimpinya dan bermimpi tentang suatu hal yang dilarang, yaitu bercinta dengan Sesshomaru. Kagome pun segera bangun dan membersihkan badan untuk melanjutkan memburu pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ bersama teman-temannya.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kagome karena ia selalu berurusan dengan serangkaian makhluk aneh yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mengumpulkan pecahan bola empat arwah. Ia pun duduk menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon dengan semilir angin dan termenung akan kekosongan hati yang mulai mendera raga. Seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Entah sejak kapan ia merindukan sesosok pria tinggi besar dengan rambut _silver_ menjuntai indah dan tanda _Crescent Moon_ sebagai cirinya. Ia sangat berharap akan segera bertemu dengan Sesshomaru untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah melamunkan sesuatu hal yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Apakah ia mencintai Sesshomaru? Tidak mungkin, ia telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya dan ia tahu bahwa cintanya untuk Inuyasha tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Kagome memutuskan untuk melupakan segala sesuatu tentang _Daiyoukai_ itu dan akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa.

"Kau adalah wanita yang bodoh." Sesshomaru berdiri di belakang Kagome dan melihatnya berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang sedang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang melihat sang Daiyoukai sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menangisi _hanyou_ bodoh itu." Sesshomaru berkata lirih. Ia mencium bau air mata yang keluar dari mata wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku?" Kagome menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberitahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada _Daiyoukai_ yang mungkin saja akan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau adalah wanita yang lemah dan bodoh." Sesshomaru berjalan menghampiri Kagome dan berbicara langsung tepat di samping telinganya. Beberapa detik dengan posisi seperti itu dan Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkan Kagome berdiri mematung dengan hujan turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Kagome bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Sesshomaru yang meradiasi tubuhnya yang semakin panas akibat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. Ia bukanlah wanita lemah dan bodoh seperti yang Sesshomaru tuduhkan. Tapi, mungkin juga benar ia adalah wanita bodoh seperti yang Sesshomaru ucapkan karena perasaannya yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk dan Sesshomaru telah salah menilainya.

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah ia menghabisi Naraku dan sumur pemakan tulang menutup, akhirnya Kagome bisa kembali ke zaman _Feodal_ bertemu kembali dengan Inuyasha dan juga teman-temannya. Ia selalu merindukan suasana dan aroma yang keluar dari ranting pohon dan dedaunan di sana. Sango dan Miroku sudah hidup bahagia memiliki sepasang anak kembar dan seorang anak laki-laki. Shippo sering pergi keluar desa untuk mengikuti latihan menjadi siluman rubah yang hebat. Inuyasha dan Miroku sering melakukan perjalanan untuk membantu warga desa yang di ganggu makhluk jahat dan mamurnikannya. Rin tinggal dengan nenek Kaede dan sesekali Sesshomaru datang untuk melihatnya. Namun sudah setahun berlalu semenjak ia kembali, ia belum bertemu dengan _Daiyoukai_ itu. Ia ingin jujur pada kata hatinya bahwa salah satu alasan ia ingin kembali adalah bisa bertemu dengan pria yang selalu ia rindukan dan menurutnya sangat sulit ditebak.

"Miko." Sesshomaru menyapa Kagome dan takjub akan perubahan yang terjadi pada diri sang _miko_.

"Sesshomaru." Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat pria yang selama ini ia rindukan telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik." Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dan ia melihat betapa cantiknya wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau juga baik Sesshomaru." Kagome tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya dan ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan ciri khasnya seperti biasa.

"Apakah kau akan berkunjung lagi, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Kagome bertanya dengan harapan bisa sering bertemu dengannya.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Kagome tersenyum bahagia. Sesshomaru menyadari bahwa sangat menyenangkan melakukan percakapan dengan sang _miko_ , ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukainya. Kagome sangat cantik, pintar, berpendidikan, mempunyai rasa peduli yang tinggi, dan ia juga bertutur kata yang baik.

Sesshomaru memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya dan sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuannya dengan sang _miko_ membuatnya yakin ia ingin memilikinya. Setahun berlalu sejak kembalinya Kagome, ia selalu mengamatinya dari jauh dan sudah berbicara banyak hal kepada teman-temannya tentang dirinya.

Menyakitkan itu ketika merindukannya yang sudah jelas tidak merindukanku. Semilir Angin membuat rambut indah milik Kagome berayun dengan pelan. Daun-daun berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya. Sepi suasana yang menyelimuti hati Kagome kala itu.

 _Apakah kau merindukanku?_ Kagome menghelas napas pelan dan sambil memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Seshomaru namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya karena terlalu takut kalau Sesshomaru tidak menyukainya. Namun, sampai kapan ia terus memendam perasaan ini. Jatungnya merasakan getaran hebat saat menyadari kehadiran sesosok pria yang ia kenal sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Um, Sesshomaru." Kagome memegang lengan _haori_ milik Sesshomaru dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, _miko_?" Sesshomaru berdiri di hadapan Kagome dan menatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Kagome melepas lengan _haori_ Sesshomaru yang tadi sedang dipegangnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau sedang berbohong?" Sesshomaru melangkah mendekati Kagome dan berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome membeku di tempat karena Sesshomaru sangat dekat dengannya dan sulit sekali mengatur napasnya.

"Apakah kau merasakannya?" Sesshomaru menggoda Kagome dengan berkata lirih.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Kagome mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari betapa dekat wajah mereka.

"Apakah adik tiriku yang bodoh tidak menjadikanmu pasangannya?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak, kami hanya berteman." Jawab Kagome pelan.

"Hn." Sesshomaru merasa puas dengan jawaban sang miko dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sesshomaru, aku…" Kagome sangat gugup dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau apa, _miko_?" Sesshomaru menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kagome memberanikan diri mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tidak peduli apakah Sesshomaru akan mengabaikannya atau tidak, yang pasti ia sudah lega karena perasaannya sudah tersampaikan. Kagome terkejut saat bibir Sesshomaru menyentuh bibirnya. Seperti mimpi bahwa benar Sesshomaru telah menciumnya. Ciuman hangat yang ia terima melambungkannya ke puncak nirwana.

Iris keemasan sedang memandangi bintang di angkasa luas, rambut _silver-_ nya mengalun diterpa angin yang bertiup semilir. Tangan kekarnya sedang berada di atas kepala _miko_ kecilnya seraya membuatnya nyaman. Kagome hanyut akan pelukan yang Sesshomaru berikan dan memejamkan mata.

"Um, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu." Kagome memohon dengan lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kekar milik Sesshomaru. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini bersamanya.

"Hn." Sesshomaru dengan lembut membelai rambut hitam pekat milik Kagome dan memeluknya erat di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome berbisik dan dengan perlahan menatap wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, Kagome." Sesshomaru menyebut namanya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya.

"Sesshomaru ini akan selalu berada di sisimu." Suara Sesshomaru terdengar sangat merdu dan ia tahu Kagomenya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

~ The End ~

* * *

April Fool Days^^ Smut di awal dan Sweet di akhir I think xixii~ Honestly don't know what to do bout this fic. Apa yang ada di pikiran yaa mengalun saja lewat tulisan. Happy Birthday to InuYasha and my lovely nee~chan Taisho no Miko, wah kalian memiliki hari & bulan lahir yang sama yaa *tiup lilin*

For my dearest readers thanks so much and maybe i want to hiatus from this site for a while bc of my hard job. I am sorry jika tidak sesuai harapanmu nee~chan. Sebenarnya pengen buat fic yg singkat namun apadaya narasi yg panjang pun sangat membingungkan. Sekian And still with me.


End file.
